Teach Me Something I Don't Know
by elvinscarf
Summary: An old love comes back to help teach and run a new club. why has she been gone all these years? what secrets does she hold? RLOC. don't know how long i'll keep this up, but please read!


Dear people who are reading this: I do not how long I will keep this story up (or keep adding to it) I just have to put this idea down cause its driving me crazy!!! (I swear it's attacking me. Day and night)

elvinscarf

Disclaimer: IT'S ALL MINE!!! people in white suits come and take her away

A/N: story takes place in Harry's 7th year.

Teach Me Something I Don't Know

By: elvinscarf

Chapter 1:

Enter Miss. Roselle Waters

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

"This year," Professor Dumbledore started, "I'd like to welcome back Professor Lupin, as the new Defense Against the Darks Arts Professor." There were cheers every where, except coming from the slytherins. "I also like to introduce our new teaching assistance and the teacher for our new Dueling/Defense Against the Dark Arts club, available for 4th years and up. For more information about this club, see your house bulletin boards in your common rooms. (a/n: they will have them in my stories!!) Unfortunately, she is-." Suddintaly, the doors to the great hall opened with a bang, and in stepped someone. Their robes where torn and shredded in parts and a complete arm was missing of the sleeve, and that arm was bleeding slightly.

"Sorry I'm late, Headmaster," she said walking up to the head table. "I had the most unpleasant run-in with some unfriendly folk. Hence the reason I look like a storm hit me."

"I'm so glad you could join us Miss. Waters, please take a seat," the headmaster motioned towards a seat. She walked around and sat between Professors Snape and Lupin. "As I was saying, I'd like to meat Miss. Roselle Waters." There was scattered applause. She surgged her shoulders. "Without any further interruptions, let the feast began."

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

(A/N: I know I'm rushing the next part, but I have GOOD reasons.)

The first thing that Roselle did when she sat down, was trying to find Remus's hand. She found it and sighed. He gave a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed back. They looked into each others' eyes and smiled. Remus whispered in her ear "We'll talk later." She nodded.

"Oy! Harry, Hermione. Did you see that?" Ron asked.

"See what Ron?" asked Harry looking up from his food. Hermione looked up from her paper telling her the assignments as Head Girl.

"I think there's something going on between Professor Lupin and that new lady."

"Ron, that 'lady' is Miss. Waters. Weren't you paying attention? And what makes you think that?" Hermione asked, annoyed at Ron.

"The way there looking at each other, it's strange really. And I- wait, are you accusing me of not paying attention?"

"Yes, Ron, I am. And I-"

"Both of you," Harry stopped the argument before it began. "Not the first night we're back, please."

After dinner, Remus led Roselle to his quarters.

"Remus, let me expl-" she was unable to finish her sentence before his lips crashed down on hers. She pulled out of the kiss.

"Roselle, I didn't kn-" now she silenced him with a kiss. After a while they broke apart. (I didn't type the details cause I didn't know if you wanted them in it and I'm not very good at typing them. So tips are very much liked  and Ellie is Roselle's nick name )

"Roselle…. Ellie, I have one thing to ask you." She looked up into his eyes. "Do you still where it?" She moved her hand to her neck and pulled up a leather chain. There was a gold band with one ruby on it.

"Always. No matter what, I'll always where it. Now the question is, do you still have yours?" Remus pulled out a leather chain. It too, had a gold band attached to it.

"I've been waiting for you to come back. Now all you have to do now is explain what happened." Ellie sighed and sat down. This was going to be a long night.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Short chapter, I know. Sorry. Remus and Roselle are ENGANGED. I will explain more later. Please review!! Purple cows to all who review!!! Till next chapter!! takes a bow and walks away


End file.
